


My Friend, My True Love

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Closeted Character, Coming of Age, Defiance, Europe, Gay, Germany, Historical Fantasy, Hitler Youth, Hitlerjugend, Homoeroticism, M/M, Nazi Germany, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com, Passion, Perversion, References to Hitler, Secret Relationship, Third Reich, Underage Sex, World War II, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Two Hitler Youth cadets share the same bed, so intimately close to each other...will their love survive the Nazi rule? SMUT! WARNING: Underage BxB sex!© JamesJenkins9 2020
Relationships: Heinrich/Klaus, Otto Katza/Ivan Eppler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction set during the dark regime of Nazi rule in 20th century Germany. All details are based on historic facts from the era. This does not promote any racial/hateful messages whatsoever. I originally posted this story on Fictionpress yet due to a systems error had to continue it here. Enjoy and leave feedback!

When did it start? There's no easy answer to that one. They had always been close, being less than a year apart in age and growing up together in very strict households. The house, their parents' old pile of dark brick in the heart of Germany, was run under what was now called the Third Reich - one's so beloved of the right-wing newspapers. Back then, before the war, it wasn’t common to be so restricted and emotionally divided from one's family.

Among other things those intense army-based values meant was rarely seeing or obeying their parents; perhaps an hour between breakfast and dinner if they were home. They would be dressed in mandatory brown uniforms with the Swastika tied on their right arms and put on their most honorable behavior by whichever supervisor currently watched over and led the troupe in the War Games that were so appealing. It was still a dream come true for hundreds of boys even though they were then 12 and 13 years old.

The day room was high, dark and stuffy even in summer, but it was here they endured the parental inquisition about their 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴 and the camp activities. One brown-eyed golden blonde boy became accustomed since he was 11 to the fact neither of his parents ever really embraced them or used any warm tones when speaking their names Heinrich or Klaus. They called each other HH and Hell but never in front of their parents. We were deferential boys being educated 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺, prepared for lives as soldiers and patriots of some middle-aged upstart of a War Hero or district officer in one of the Father Land’s recently conquered provinces. A child of the Aryan race established in his destined career and expected to solidify the Reich’s rule. That's the way it was for many youths in the first quarter of Germany’s new beginning.

But the world was changing. The country was economically on its knees. The first cracks were appearing in the ailing political structure of the once great Austrian Empire. The First World War was over, but it had left Germany shamed and miserable. So many promising young men had given their lives in the 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 it was apparent that many of their generation of youths would be unable to have prosperous futures. Many children from workers families had worked and suffered during the war showing them the way out of their domestic impoverished prisons. The middle classes were hard hit yet slowly expanding influence. National Socialism was taking the country by the throat, soaring in the heavens with its new-found powerful confidence and contemplating the glory of a thousand year rule with a captivated people raising it on their shoulders.

Now there was a perpetual and much discussed regime showcase because young boys were enticed to participate in grandiose parades around their home cities instead of enduring boring long hours in shops and factories to unending days laboring for a pittance in the fields. Industrial and social unrest was now at a low and a few years hence a covert often secret strike would be called and then put down, on Hitler’s orders, by troops or assassins.

It was against this background that their parents tried to isolate Heinrich and Klaus, sneaking down to the forbidden library and secretly read the newspapers left lying around by Heinrich Hartman’s father. They would hide and listen to the kitchen staff gossiping and flirting when nobody else was present. In their own naive way, they worked things out for themselves. They had already agreed in their childish way that they'd always stay together. They agreed to live together when they were old enough and were as rich as the men, they’d see riding gorgeous cars in the streets. They knew that another sort of 𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 was the key to their escape and to the future they wanted.

They learned voraciously and quietly as they grew up, as they became young men. Their bodies developed and they started to have 𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 within a few weeks of each other. That Heinrich supposed was where this story might truly have started. They had come face to face with the fact that they were mentored by nature and Nazi teachers to reproduce their superior species. They knew this was unlikely to happen, but the boys were still curious. They studied the books in the library approved by the regime and gradually picked up an idea of physical love and its importance to a good relationship. Then two things happened to accelerate their ascent along the learning curve-even though it was frowned upon by the Reich.

It was the logical older of the duo, HH, who suggested it first. They were then maybe 14 and 15 and discussing the stately mansions they would own in the mountains they would have together when they left their parent's homes.

"Don't be stupid" Klaus exclaimed. "We'll only need two bedrooms, one for us and one for our friends if they come to stay. And we'll only need one bed if we’re to live like other people do." Heinrich contemplated what this might mean. At that stage they had not so much as 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 each other in any sexual way and had, like the proper young men they were, not shared a bed or a bath even in childhood innocence. Swimming excursions with the troupe one of the few times they could share 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭 grappling. But that was all to change. Heinrich didn't know why but the thought of being in the same bed, so intimately close to Hell was both comforting and in a way he didn't then understand, exciting.

The second thing was the scandal caused by the sudden dismissal and departure of Otto Katza, an eastern German dark-haired 13-year-old who suddenly began to show a lump under his trousers at random moments. They heard the whispered condemnations all around the house and in school. Quiet conversations ended suddenly as they approached. An early morning trip to the station with his bags. They never saw Otto again and Heinrich often wondered what became of that poor mild-mannered boy, mocked for being a shy bookish lad and supposedly Jewish in an Anti-Semitic country. The community and school professed shock, but it wasn't a surprise to Heinrich and Klaus. They knew why Otto was growing hard in his trousers and what had caused it.

It was the suddenly suppressed giggles that drew them to the washroom one Thursday morning a few months earlier. They were going to the school basement, a part of the building they were not supposed to go, when they heard it. Heinrich put his finger to his lips and motioned Klaus to follow. They crept toward the half-open door from where strange rustling noises became apparent. Through the crack in the door we saw them. Otto and a bleach-blonde blue-eyed 14-year-old they knew as Ivan Eppler, son of a Luftwaffe pilot. Otto was half sitting with his bottom on a long, low table with his legs apart, his briefs pulled up to his knees and his upper clothing around his waist. Otto’s large 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥 was being fondled enthusiastically by the Olympian-looking youth standing between him spread legs and it was evident that he was enjoying the experience as much as Ivan was. As they watched Ivan kissed Otto full on the lips and then lifted one of his balls to his mouth and suckled Otto’s musty brown sack. Heinrich was transfixed. Only afterwards did he realize that what excited him wasn't the thought of having another male suckling his testicles but of what it would feel like to be that youth fondling and sucking on those fulsome hanging 𝘧𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘴. Heinrich glanced at Hell; he too was entranced by the sight of these two lovers at play.

What happened next was one of those things one would never forget. As clearly as if it happened yesterday, Heinrich could see Otto unbuckling his belt, reaching into his trousers and lifting his erect penis out of his underwear. With a smile he laid back on the table, lifted his legs up and exposed himself to Ivan’s erect penis, inviting him. For long, tense erotic seconds the blonde bush of pubic hair and Otto’s open hole glistening with expectation was clearly visible to their hidden audience. Heinrich suppressed a little moan and found his right hand between his own thighs where a sudden and unexpected wetness had made itself felt. Hell looked at him at first with shared amazement at what they were witnessing and then with that strange intensity Heinrich later came to know as 𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒕. Otto's young lover stepped into his breach and was suddenly pushing himself against the subdued boy, deep into him. His trousers fell around his knees exposing his young pale backside, all tensing muscle and powerful thrusting, but it was on Otto's cock that Heinrich’s eyes lingered. It was full and huge and standing proud as it bounced in time to the dominant boy’s ministrations. Heinrich was mesmerized and found himself squeezing himself between his legs through his pants. He noticed that Hell was unconsciously caressing his own cock and that too added to Heinrich’s excitement.

The thrusting continued for some minutes. Ivan held Otto’s hips while he drove his penis hard into the wincing boy; Otto was now fondling his own cock much as Hell was doing. During those minutes Heinrich’s underwear became very wet indeed - he could feel a trickle down his inner thigh - and Hell caressed both his balls at the same time. It all ended in a frantic rush with Otto's legs and bottom drumming on the table and his fervent lover grunting like a bear. At the end Otto grabbed a ragged tablecloth from the table to stifle his cries of ecstasy. Spent and sweaty Ivan collapsed on top of him and they were lay there panting.

The onlookers sensed it was over and crept quietly away to their classroom on the third floor. It was some time before either of them had spoken. Heinrich suddenly giggled and Hell soon joined in. It wasn't that they found anything funny but that they needed laughter to release the tension. Later when they'd calmed down a bit, they discussed the secret intimacy they had observed so closely in a trance-like manner.

Only much later did they both realize that all they talked about then was Otto and his body. Slowly they admitted to each other that looking at Otto's slender body had made them feel 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺. 𝘍𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺 turned to 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 and with thrilled it dawned and their innocence reduced to ashes faster than they could burp. Knowledge of the forbidden, deep confusion and expectation hung in the air between them; they both knew the other had been sexually excited by watching Otto's body; there was a pause filled with a lingering sexual tension.

Something had to happen, they both knew, but they didn't know what. Heinrich couldn't say now who made the first move, maybe they both did if that makes sense, but suddenly he was kneeling on the floor next to Hell tentatively touching his crotch. At the same time, he kissed Heinrich passionately on his lovely pink lips. It seemed like ages as they kissed and fondled each other. Heinrich became wetter still, something that happens even now, seven years later, when he kisses him.

It's incredible when Heinrich thought back, that nothing else happened for weeks. Yes, they kissed and touched each other's cocks six times a day becoming more confident with their new-found play as time passed, but it must’ve been nearly a month later that Hell slipped his shirt from his shoulders and exposed Heinrich’s torso. As he caressed it, Heinrich fumbled with his trousers and then they were both naked to the waist.

More kissing and fondling ensued as they enjoyed the feeling of their nude cocks against each other. It was a few days before either of them had enough courage to kiss the other's cocks. Heinrich knew it seemed crazy and blasphemous now, but they were so 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 and what they were doing was so stimulating and enjoyable it didn't occur to them to rush to the next stage. Heinrich took to putting a special pad of soft material between his legs to soak up the wetness Hell produced in him, but it also felt nice to have something to squeeze while they kissed.

It occurred to young Hartmann one day that things would be easier if they didn't wear so many clothes during their kissing and touching sessions which so far had always taken place during evenings after school when they could spare a few private minutes. That night when the Hartmann house was quiet, and his parents were away Heinrich crept into the guest room where Hell slept. He sat up in bed, swung his long legs so he was sitting and held his hands out for his host to enter his warm embrace. Heinrich knelt between Hell’s legs feeling the warmth of his thighs around his waist. Automatically they pushed each other's underwear down to expose their cocks. Heinrich’s fell to his waist and then as Hell opened his legs wider it slipped to the floor. Heinrich giggled as he knelt there naked in front of his friend for the first time.

“Your turn” Heinrich whispered between kisses. Hell lifted his bottom and Heinrich helped him pull his underwear down, so he was naked too. Now their kisses became more passionate than ever. They rubbed their bodies against each other, nipple to nipple, torso to hard torso and now something different. Heinrich could feel the soft, warm wetness between Hell’s legs against his belly. It was incredibly euphoric, and Heinrich’s own juices soaked his inner thighs. Hell was squeezing his legs round Heinrich’s waist and rubbing himself against his friend. Heinrich really didn't know what to do next, but Hell solved that problem. To break the almost intolerable sexual tension between them, she threw herself back on the bed and giggled "I'm Otto."

Heinrich giggled too and said in a deep voice "I'm Ivan." and then he was pretending to do what Ivan had done to Otto, thrusting his groin against his friend’s wetness, against Hell’s soft golden pubic mound. The giggling stopped as they both realized they'd crossed another threshold into a new world of love and pent up pleasure. A life and society with no boundaries, physical or psychological. They had no idea what the limits of this new life would be back then, but they knew they were going to explore it. That exploration is still on its course.

The boy/man Heinrich was then lifted Hell up so his pubic mound rubbed directly on his friend's vagina and started moving it around, thrusting, stimulating... Hell began to moan like he had never done before. His breathing became short and now his body was reacting to Heinrich’s, pushing and rubbing against his crotch. Heinrich felt Hell’s hands between his legs and then a softer, wetter feeling as he parted his butt cheeks and exposed what Heinrich knew was his hole. The rubbing began again with renewed urgency and before long he astounded and surprised them both with his first orgasm. It was contained, subtle, but deeply satisfying for both. When it was over, he pulled Heinrich on top of him wrapped his legs round his friend and kissed Heinrich with the deepest and most brotherly passion.

"Hell, I love you." he said simply. Heinrich was spellbound in his warmth more than the taste of hot chocolate.

"I want to stay like this forever." Heinrich replied. He’d never been happier. Hell moved his body against his lover caressing the boy’s mouth with his, Heinrich’s cock with his and the mound between his legs. This beautiful kiss went on for ages.

When Hell sensed Heinrich was becoming very much aroused, he whispered "Your turn now." Blue-eyed Klaus laid him gently on his back, lifting his friend’s knees and parting his thighs to expose his hole. Klaus knelt between Heinrich’s legs and as he moved up over him, intending to kiss him, then his boner brushed his friend’s hole and the tip flicked over a particularly sensitive spot just above Heinrich’s wetness. Heinrich jumped and automatically opened his legs further. Hell was never one to waste an opportunity. He smiled at Heinrich lying beneath him then rocked backwards and forward caressing his hole and what Heinrich knew was his 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 with his firm balls and erect cock. To say he was truly in heaven just didn't describe how free he felt.

Heinrich’s mind floated off to some other place, a whole universe that shrank to Hell and him, naked on the bed, and then further still to two warm bodies and one extremely aroused anus being stimulated beyond belief. Feelings more intense and passionate than any before were arising deep between the teen’s legs and in his heart. Heinrich thought he would die if this didn't stop. He moaned and cried aloud as the feelings rose up and up, and then higher still until they burst into a climax of pleasure and pain, the 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 that released him from his Reich-corrupted sexual bondage only to find him captive in Hell's arms as he kissed and stroked him, reassuring him it was alright. After a few minutes Heinrich asked what had happened.

"I don't know what it's called." he said, "but it was just the sweetest feeling. I wanted... I don't know what... I just wanted you for so long."

Heinrich kissed him gently and nodded agreement. Snuggling closer to his naked friend, he whispered "Hell, I love you." There was nothing else to say honestly.

That was where the bitter, humorless and staunchly religious woman Heinrich knew as his grandmother Ilsa, found them the following morning. That morning when all chaos broke loose, their innocence ended, and their families were sundered beyond reproach.


	2. Munich, 1940

It was Heinrich’s birthday but ostensibly it was the same as any other day. He washed in the warm water, shivering in the morning chill. Outside the wind whistled over the high empty streets, bleak under a heavy gray sky. He pulled on the thick black stockings, slipped into the course white underskirt and black top-shirt. His combed back blonde hair he hid under the black winter service cap and put on the black shoes he'd polished the night before. Heinrich waited by the door for the voice that would let me and all the other boys at the city university know it was time to leave their rooms.

They were not allowed to leave their rooms without permission and were heavily supervised during the day. It was an absolute rule that two boys were never to be alone in the same room. Why this was so, was never clearly spelled out, but they all knew why. It was to prevent 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘴 as it was referred to in the regime laws. The University of Munich specialized in taking 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴. Over the last few years Heinrich found out this normally meant sexual behavior – behavior-strict society, or the parents who sent their children there, did not approve of.

It was difficult to find out why many of his fellow peers where there. The regime was calculated to make them feel empowered for their Aryan blood but also guilty and to atone for 𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘴 and to become morally 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦. A few of them were confident enough to overcome this hurdle, although Heinrich privately admitted it took him a year of self-doubt to realize there was nothing wrong with him and this place was a monstrous piss-pot institution designed to hide and squash the problem rather than to assist it's youth in any way . In the end it was Hell’s love for him and Heinrich’s love for his friend that brought him though the crisis. Love that endured our enforced separation that had now lasted three years.

There were some sad cases there. One boy Heinrich knew was found in bed with a teacher's son. Another boy who burned with anger was seduced by his uncle and then sent away by him for the 𝘴𝘪𝘯 of trying to coerce him into sodomy! Two others he knew had been having regular sex with a sibling or a cousin and didn't see what the problem was. "They all do it in our village," one classmate said to him during an outdoors training exercise.

One boy of seventeen, Gustaf, told him straight out while they sunbathed on a lake shore that he liked to 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 his three brothers. Listening to Gustaf was a window into another world, a world of more unbound values and lurid language, but his heart was big and he was one of the few friends Heinrich made since coming to Munich.

It wasn’t the first time Heinrich heard the word fuck. He couldn't wait to turn 18 so he could leave this place and resume their relationships. Gustaf also told Heinrich that his brothers would be 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘹 while he was away because they 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴 and 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 each other 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘦 and that was the first time Heinrich was aware of male homosexual love deep within the Reich. Then Gustaf giggled and wiggled his bottom, "and they fuck my arse too" he said and regaled them privately with a description of how sexy it was having one of his brothers "fucking my hole, the other on my 𝘴𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦 and the third with his big cock in my mouth and squeezing my nipples, all shooting seed at the same time and me having the best orgasm ever." Heinrich felt very elated. His experiences at Munich would never beat the joy of incestuous sex out of him and it wouldn't out of Heinrich either.

Heinrich’s next best friend, as much as one could have a close friend in such an intense militaristic 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯, was a quiet boy called Jonas who like him was a 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭. The object of his desire was Thomas, the son of the local pastor who begrudgingly joined the SS. Jonas had been caught naked, bottom in the air, with his tongue buried deep in his lover's hole by Thomas father, alerted when he heard strange cries coming from the attic. At first, he'd seemed to be understanding, but later in a private interview he'd given Jonas a choice. Bend over and spread his cheeks so he could lubricate his anus and sodomize him whenever he wanted or be sent away.

Jonas and Heinrich were attracted to each other. Heinrich supposed they were both feeling very unloved and at the same time sexually frustrated. A year before, after they had made our feelings known to each other, they stole a quick lusty kiss and a brief but satisfying squeeze of firm cocks while passing in a corridor. Those few seconds made them determined to find a way to have more, even if it was only to snub their noses at the Reich and the university’s oppressive staff.

Heinrich was lying on his bed one evening after light's out gently caressing his impatient cock thinking of how they could arrange it. They both needed to be able to disappear for at least an hour without arousing suspicion. Heinrich’s mind roamed around the building looking for places to meet in private, openings and ways to other passages. Then he found it -- the laundry room at the school had a huge storage room attached which was only used on Mondays to hold the fresh towels and sheets from the wash.

Now they had to find a way to get there together. What was near the laundry? The toilets and the sick room were on the same floor and the library was above it. Yes! It struck Heinrich immediately. Jonas would report sick and be in the sick room for a day with 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 and Heinrich would disappear behind the book stacks, open a window and lower himself down to the ground. Jonas would go to the laundry room and open a window and they'd have at least an hour together.  
The one flaw in Heinrich’s plan was how to lower himself down. He needed a sheet and someone to pull it up so it wouldn't be seen. They could easily get back to the sick room and library pretending they were returning from a toilet break. Fourteen-year-old Willi who liked his brothers cocks and hated the university was the obvious choice. One morning over breakfast Heinrich asked him to help. "Ya! You wild wolf!" the brunette boy said. "Sure, I bloody well will."

The plan worked perfectly. Jonas opened the window and Heinrich climbed in. He had already prepared a big soft bed by arranging the laundry bags. As he stepped back from the window, he lifted his hospital gown over his head and stood there naked and gorgeous. He had nice round ass and a soft dark patch of pubic hair nestling between his thighs. Soon his hands were pulling Heinrich’s clothes off and they were kissing. Heinrich found himself on his back, legs wide apart, knees bent so his ass was exposed to Jonas appreciative gaze.

Jonas stroked Heinrich’s cock and hole telling him how sexy he was and how much he wanted to 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 his fellow comrade. His use of that word excited Heinrich who pulled Jonas towards him not sure what would happen, but Jonas was an expert. He buried his head between the blonde’s legs and Heinrich gasped with pleasure as he kissed the cock and started licking round Heinrich’s hole and over the shaft. Heinrich hadn't realized how desperately he needed this and Jonas confident movements quickly drove him to building waves of orgasmic pleasure and Heinrich came almost immediately, stifling his cries with his right hand.

"Damn you were ready weren't you?" he said while he climbed confidently over Heinrich, straddled the boy’s face with his legs in a head to toe position and settled his ass over the other’s face. Heinrich needed no further invitation than the powerful smell of his arousal and the wetness forming between his handsome ass cheeks. Heinrich reached up, put his hands-on Jonas bottom cheeks and pulled the taller youth hungrily towards him. Jonas warmth and aromatic sweat invaded Heinrich’s senses. Instinctively Heinrich sought out his 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 rosebud and sucked into his mouth and then released it to lick around his hole and back to his bud. Jonas gasped and started a little shuddering response to Heinrich’s tongue which rapidly became spasms and bigger thrusts until after less than a minute he had his first orgasm. When he had recovered, he planted a big kiss between Heinrich’s legs, and he returned the favor. "God!" he said again, "I was ready too!"

They laid like that for ages each kissing, licking, sucking and penetrating the other's holes with their tongues while sucking gently on their cocks and playing with each other's butt cheeks. They both had two more orgasms and they still had more than half an hour of playtime left.

Jonas eased himself off Heinrich and looked at him with a satisfied but naughty look. Heinrich’s anal juices made his face glow in the dim light. Then he plumped up a laundry bag and pulled the younger, so he was laying over it. Heinrich felt very exposed with his bottom up in the air with his cock and anus open for him to see. The first thing Heinrich felt was the gentle caress of Jonas firm chest on his bottom. Jonas stiff nipples teased his skin and then he worked them into the valley between Heinrich’s cheeks and teased his cock and anus. Heinrich squeezed and clamped his cheeks together, but Jonas gave him a gentle slap on the behind and told him to relax and open his legs further apart. Once Heinrich got use to this invasion of his most sacred place he started to enjoy the feeling of being touched there.

The bed rustled as Jonas changed position and he suddenly let out a cry of surprise as Jonas tongue licked all the way from Heinrich’s cock, into his hole, up over his anus then circled his little star before he pushed it inside. Heinrich gasped and his body betrayed the fact that he really enjoyed having his anus licked and penetrated and was sexually excited by it. Then Heinrich felt fingers enter his ass and more fingers start to rub his little pleasure bud. Even though he'd already ejaculated six times the waves built to a climactic release and he came again more strongly than ever before. The multiple stimulation of cock and anus overwhelmed him, and Heinrich collapsed in a ragged heap. Jonas giggled and laid beside him kissing and stroking Heinrich until it was time to get dressed and sneak back upstairs.

Three more times that year they managed to pull the same stunt. The last time they were nearly caught, in fact they were caught but their discoverer was a young supervisor who worked in the laundry. The blonde dimpled youth came out of the shadows after they'd had their first head to toe licking and coming session. As they jumped up grabbing their clothes to cover our nudity he said in an urgent whisper, "No you don't understand. I'm not.... I'm only a laundry boy, my name's Gunther, I didn't mean to...." and then he shrugged. "I wanted to...." and he surprised them by unbuttoning his shirt and shorts and letting them fall to the floor. He was naked underneath.

His young body perfect, lean and delicate, barely a man, but he had fine sizable balls, firm and proud little nipples and a golden down of pubic hair set against a handsome cock. Jonas took charge. He quickly crossed to the boy and cradled him in his arms, pressing his head against Gunther’s chest and telling him it was fine, and they understood his needs and it wasn't wrong. The boy cried tears of relief as they explained they were 𝘨𝘢𝘺, boys who loved other boys and who enjoyed the taboo secrets of male intercourse. They explained that this was completely natural, but society just didn't understand that yet. After a while he calmed down. Thanking them, Gunther explained he felt better about his feelings for other boys now. With their encouragement he told them how he had fallen for a slightly older troupe member who supervised him on many outings, but that he could never approach him.

Gunther also told them that he suspected that someone was using the laundry store for meetings as the bags had been moved. He had tidied up afterwards and watched every day for someone to come. He'd hidden when he heard them enter and had watched them undress and have their first orgasm. Then he just had to let them know he was excited by what he'd seen and the wet spot forming between his legs. They thanked him and began to kiss Gunther and stroke him.

Gunther relaxed and soon was purring contentedly as Jonas caressed his inner thighs and Heinrich stroked his torso and kissed his sweet mouth. Slowly they moved to more intimate caresses at first with fingers and then with probing tongues. Jonas tongue in Gunther’s hole and Heinrich’s in his mouth. They swapped round so Heinrich could taste the freshness of his young virgin hole as well and it wasn't long before Gunther started to cry out and shake as Jonas and Heinrich filled his with love and lust and lifted him to a pitch of pleasure he could hardly have anticipated. His first gay orgasm broke over his small frailty in a surge of spasms that left him weak and whimpering. He had now changed from a boy to a man, as Heinrich had been.

A few more months had passed. Jonas, Gunther and Heinrich had managed one more tryst when they laid in a circle, one tongue to one hole, one pair of hands exploring one bottom and anus. They all had orgasms simultaneously. Heinrich discovered that licking a musky ass while having his licked was just heavenly and that he liked his bottom and anus to be played with during sex.

It was now Heinrich’s birthday. He was 18, the legal age of majority in 1943. As he stood for the last time in that room waiting for the voice to give permission to leave, he felt a feeling of peace and reassurance settle over him. In an hour he'd be out of this 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯 and on his way to find Hell who'd left a similar institution about 8 months earlier.

The formalities ended with a pep talk from the headmaster who said he hoped Heinrich learned the SS values society expected of a young man and that he’d pray to the Aryan 𝘎𝘰𝘥𝘴 for his soul that there would be no more 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘦𝘴. Heinrich said nothing, trying hard to keep the contempt and smirk from his face. Eventually he managed "Yes sir I'll be strong to avoid such fantasies." He was then he was free to go.

Klaus met him outside the gates. As the private chauffeur hired by Heinrich’s father drove, they watched the school fade in the distance and kissed deeply and passionately. Then they went to a nearby hotel to resume their broken relationship. There were tears of joy and of long denied ecstasy. Laughter and professions, love and forgiveness and lots of orgasmic adrenaline. They had both learned more of how to please each other while they had been separated and they both found other people to love. Not love instead of each other, nothing could ever come between them, but love in addition, inclusive love that strengthens the relationship.

A few months later on Jonas 18th birthday, Klaus and Heinrich and a young man called Thomas marched into the office of the headmaster and demanded he call Jonas immediately. When he refused, they marched down the corridor to Jonas room, threw open the door and watched with pleasure the surprise and shock as he registered who his visitors where. Thomas flew past his friends and into Jonas arms while Klaus and Heinrich stood smiling.

It had taken a few weeks of searching and then a little gentle blackmail to extract Thomas from the school. Heinrich would never forget the look on the pastor's face as two attractive young men walked uninvited into his house, questioned his liking for sodomy and asked whether it was just boys, or did he like to sexually abuse girls too? At first, he blustered and threatened to call the Gestapo. Heinrich picked up the telephone and handed it to him, daring him to go ahead. He considered his options and eventually replaced the receiver in its cradle.

"What do you want?" he asked dejectedly unable to meet their eyes. They dictated their terms. Thomas was released to their care with a yearly allowance. His uncle resigned his post and agreed to stop his extra-curricular activities around the Hitlerjugend on pain of them notifying the local newspapers of his predatory sexual crimes. It wasn't all heartless though. They gave him an introduction to a private club in Paris where they’d been told he could meet men who would enjoy the kind of sexual intercourse he preferred.

Jonas and Thomas were giggling and kissing and laughing all at the same time as they packed his few things and started to leave. The headmaster stood firmly in their way, stoic, red faced and angry. He threatened punishment, the law and despicable torture.

Even as a boy, many were amazed by Heinrich for the power he had with speech that decimated that man. His friends watched him crumble as Heinrich's cool anger speared his malignant deluded certainty with their new clarity, with how his position in the school would be defunct sooner than he thought, with how his world was dying and a new age of freedom and tolerance was on its way. Yes, he was taking a dangerous chance with his words especially with this last point, but it was strikingly poignant nonetheless.

Just to add spice to the mix they all marched down to the gate and offered Gunther a home and job. He laughed and asked if they meant it. Heinrich kissed him on the lips and nodded. He threw off his swastika armband and under the impotent, blanched gaze of the headmaster walked out with them, head held high.

Once out of sight of the school they collapsed in tears and laughter as the tension snapped. They were helpless for a few moments until they regained control and Heinrich ushered them to the station.


	3. Berlin, 1946

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed this story. Will write more Historical Fiction stories in the near future. Do leave reviews and thanks!

It didn't seem like a year had passed and yet in some ways it did. Heinrich and his friends were war criminals, prisoners, lost souls and now house mates. The world has moved on again following the crumbling of the Reich and enlightened them in more ways than one. They still frequented the large house they bought with Heinrich's considerably handsome inheritance, the one from his first learned and unashamedly White Rose member- uncle Elliot, a group more tolerant of democracy and homosexuality than most. The young men once groomed to be Hitler's obedient wolf cubs all found jobs in and around the area and lived together supporting each other and caring for each other in the aftermath of the rape that left Germany in shambles.

They swapped beds pretty often but there were many times when they all slept in what they called the playroom -- a large spacious room at the top of the house with a floor covered in mattresses, pillows and duvets. Sometimes the lovers weren't quite sure whose tongue or fingers were on his cock or inside his bottom, or whose mouth was suckling another's nipples as he writhed in pleasure. Heinrich was nearly always sure whose delicate, fragrant ass holes was the current recipient of his tongue because they all tasted so different, their musky aromas quite distinctive. Birthdays were best when the birthday lad was surrounded by all the others and kissed, licked and suckled to multiple orgasms before he was allowed to open her presents.

The war a whole generation was led to believe would crown Germany master of the world came and went leaving Berlin a rubble-strewn shell of a city but a new-found desire for social change. After the war the harsh Nazi taboos came tumbling down. Left-wing governments were elected. The empire of the Führer crumbled into shame and infamy. The nation took a mortal blow at the war crime trials in Nuremberg yet homosexuality was far from declared legal between consenting adults. Gradually they were able to be ourselves in public among certain circles, holding hands and kissing when they felt like it.

There was a turbulent storm in the 70's when the hard-line, surviving Gestapo followers tried to enforce their anti-gay ideas on the homosexual community, but like all extreme political and social movements they were left behind as the world moved on taking a few small changes with it.

New youths joined their little community and some left, but the core group remained together. Every now and then a younger man was invited to the playroom and the friends still enjoyed the wonderful sex they always had, teaching a closeted confused boy that pleasure doesn't stop when you get to 40, 50 or older- it actually grows more wonderful and that love endures.

Klaus is sitting beside Heinrich as he came to the end of this memoir he started writing after Germany regained her soul. He's lovingly stroked Heinrich's head and shoulders which ached now from the constant typing. 

𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘒𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘥, 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘴𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵. 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴; 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘉𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴.


End file.
